1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge, more particularly to a hinge that is capable of changing the magnitude of friction, a supporting module having the hinge, and a display device having the supporting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
User-friendly touch interface screens have a wide range of applications. The touch screen may be used as a display screen for viewing or as a control interface for press control by a user. A conventional support frame of a screen is usually configured as rotatable to facilitate adjustment of a viewing angle of the touch screen. However, a hinge of the current screen support frame can only provide one torque. If the setting of the torque value is low, when the touch screen is touched by a user, the screen is likely to move rearward because of the strong pressing force exerted by the user's finger on the screen, so that the screen is unstable. On the contrary, if the setting of the torque value is high, when the touch screen is adjusted by the user to a desired viewing angle or for storage, a rather laborious force must be exerted. Hence, use of the conventional support frame is inconvenient.